


Double Trouble

by RavagingDesire



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavagingDesire/pseuds/RavagingDesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unfortunate bombing incidents led constable Tracy into typing long reports for the whole night. In hopes of finishing them faster, the Piltover duo suggested to them together in Caitlyn's house. However, an unexpected glimpse on something forbidden caused them to get raunchy instead. (Rated M for mature, lemons and Yuri)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

OC's POV

Tap tap tap. The sound of the keyboards being pressed umpteen times. Each key gave the same monotonous clicking tone when our slick, tireless digits came in contact with. My eyes slowly lifted themselves off the laptop, hovering within the room to catch a glimpse of the two ladies beside me, mercilessly typing their computers away without a sound. I was amazed by how my superiors could afford to stare at their monitors without fidgeting or making other squirming movements from the long hours of their butts sitting on cold, harden metal chairs. I gazed briefly before fastening my eyes back to screen, lest one of them might assumed that I was slacking away from the essential task I was assigned to.

Before I divulge any further, I shall give a brief introduction of myself. My name is Tracy, a rookie police officer that graduated from the police academy of Piltover three months ago, before being assigned to the 1st division of Piltover Investigation Department (PID), right under the wing of the two rumored beauties of the police force. Who are they you asked? The enforcer duo, Caitlyn and Vi of course! They are fellow champions from the Institute of War, representing our little tech-maturgy town by battling bravely to gaining glory and fame for us through the Summoner's Rift. On days when they are not required to serve the league, they will be seen handling cases and reports in the department, leading useful and precise investigations that made criminals even afraid of committing crimes at the first place. Overall, the two Piltover enforcers served the town well which the people were grateful for it.

So where were we? Oh yes! The three of us were in officer Caitlyn's beautiful apartment, busily typing our reports at a pretty late night. Thanks to the several horrific bombing incidents in the cities just a week ago by that one, notorious criminal- Jinx, famous for her nasty graffiti and disorientating people's lives, the upper echelons from the the police force have been pressuring us to apprehend that irksome felon. Not to mention that we were also tasked to gather information about that pesky perpetrator from previous cases and write a long detailed report to them. So right now, we were trying our best to finish the dreaded report as early as we can by burning midnight oil. However, the burnout looking faces of the piltover officers suggested otherwise.

I startled halfway while typing when Vi got out of her chair, emitted a loud grunt.

"Geez! How long are we going to do this report? There's seemed to be no end of this. I have obviously no idea why those higher ups will give such a huge task for a small department like us to handle. This is wasting my time." The woman with pink, overlapped hair stretching out her arms, showing us her boorish yawn, a signature move that was known by all the officers in our division.

As if the sight of her pandiculation was contagious, I almost gave a similar one before covering my mouth just in time to stifle it. I let out a silent gulp and glued my eyes back to the screen, my fingers hovering across the keys as though I was still typing the report diligently. Just then, the long hazelnut hair officer stood up, rubbing her shoulders in a graceful manner.

"How about we stop for today?" Dressed in her casual long T-shirt and baggy pants, Caitlyn let out an encouraging smile after surveying our laptops in one quick glance. "Judging by our speed, we should be able to finish them in the office by tomorrow.

The elegant brunette released a silent yawn, stretching her body enticingly. From the back, I could see outline of her hourglass figure despite the loose shirt she was wearing. I did not know whether I was admiring her body or just simply ogling at that moment before she patted my shoulder softly, causing me to snap myself back quickly from the trance.

"It's alright Tracy, you can take a break now. We shall do this tomorrow." My superior shifted her long hair to the back of her ears, smiling sweetly.

Surprised to see her alluring face close contact with mine, I stammered with my face blushed. "I-If that's the case, I should leave now. Thanks for the coffee, madam." I hastily stood up, shoving my laptop into my bag. I was about to leave before the officer held my arms softly, but firm.

"We are in the wee hours of the night, there are no bus services available right now. If I recalled your house is located at the right end of Piltover. Why don't you stay up for the night?"

After few minutes of persuasion, I finally relented Caitlyn's offer to take a rest in her house.

"Alright, I will get some sleeping clothes and toiletries in no time."

I felt my heavy eyelids about to loom across my tired eyes, catching a glimpse of Caitlyn walking towards her toilet, with Vi shuffling behind her. Right then, I could no longer stay awake as I slowly succumbed to my sleeping paradise...

"Alright Tracy, I have found a suitable pajamas and some showering materials for you now. Take a quick shower before sleeping." Caitlyn walked back to her cozy living room as she said, before arching her eyebrows to see the young constable dressed in her uniform, snoozing softly while snuggling on her sofa.

The brunette giggled before coming back to cover the blonde with middle length hair girl with a blanket. Just then, Vi came forward to see what's going on, before giving an equivalent facial expression at the sight of her sleeping subordinate.

The pinkette moved towards Tracy to remove all the unnecessarily stuffs she was wearing, like watches and such. "Hey cupcake, now that I have look closely, our junior is indeed beautiful!"

Vi said as she caressed her underling's face with her fingers, slowly stroking her pale, silky skin. The unrefined officer snickered, turning her head behind just in time to see her partner standing with her arms folded, her eyebrows burrowed with envy. Vi stood up and walked towards Caitlyn, cupping her cheeks to which the recipient turned her back towards the pinkette, looking crossed.

"Jealous, are we?" Vi let out a mischievous grin before embracing the luscious hips of the brunette with her eager seeking hands.

"N-no. Who said I am jealous?" Caitlyn pouted her face without showing to her partner, her arms still firmly her chest.

Vi chuckled, clearly enjoying the cute facial expression she was giving to her. The pinkette inched her mouth to Caitlyn's ears, smooching the sheriff's neck intimately. "Do not worry my cupcake, you are always my beloved one."

Caitlyn unable to suppress her mouth, giggled at Vi's honey words. She turned back to kiss Vi, her hands touching gently on her partner's head. "As a reward, I am going to let you sleep with me on my bed."

"Yes!" Vi almost shouted, before silencing by a finger from Caitlyn's warning expression. Excited, the pinkette scooped up the brunette in one strong lift, earning a surprised yelp from her partner's mouth, before proceeding on towards the sheriff's bedroom.

...

Caitlyn landed on the luxurious mattresses with a short thump, followed by her partner pouncing and straddling on her waist. The duo wrestled and embraced each other for a few minutes before finally settling down on the large king-sized bed.

"Because of the overloaded work we got, there wasn't any personal time for us to enjoy, despite the special occasion today." The brunette placed a pillow on a lap, letting out a disappointed sigh."

Vi sat up and rotated her position towards Caitlyn's back, her rough but strong hands pressing the sheriff's shoulders with care. "I know you did well, Caity. Let me massage you as a reward for your hard work." Satisfied to hear her purrs, the pinkette continued. "Yeah, today's valentine day, the boss should at least cut us some slack…"

The brunette inhaled deeply at the comfortable kneading of her tensions and muscles, her back leaning on her partner's firm chest. "That La Délicieux restaurant was hard to reserving, so much for the one continuous week of booking.

Vi stopped massaging Caitlyn's shoulders, before traversing to land a few trail of kisses to the sheriff's neck, receiving yet another round of purrs as guerdon. The ticklish nibbling on the skin sent Caitlyn shuddering and giggling with excitement. The pinkette smooched all over partner's neckline with her fondling hands on her curvacious hips. Tugging and removing the buttons with care, Vi was about to remove the long shirt of her lover just before the sheriff stopped her by covering her chest.

"Not now dear, we have a colleague in the house." Caitlyn blushed, eyes gazing at the opened door of her bedroom.

Without hesitation, Vi stood up and closed the door. She turned around, giving a lecherous face with her tongue licking from side to side. She removed her loose singlet and chucked it on the floor, exposing her white bra to the shocking sheriff.

"Now that the door is closed, it's about time we have some bond-making sessions." Vi chuckled as she climbed back to the bed, much to the partner's chagrin. The pinkette gave a playful grab on her hips, pulling Caitlyn towards her embracing chest. Despite after her yelps, Caitlyn giggled at her lover's antics, teasing in return by tracing her bellybutton with her fingers.

"Did I mentioned that you are a sex-crazed animal? You are always trying to find opportunities to grope me whenever you are in my house." The brunette smiled lazily, her hands finding their way to the enforcer's neck.

"Can't help it, the sight of you always turns me on." Vi smiled back mischievously, her hands moving towards the sheriff's bodacious assets. "By the way, I have bought a valentine's gift for you."

Caitlyn eyed the pink carrier bag with bemusement. She attempted to guess the contents by shaking it a few times. Disappointed that she was unable to reveal the gift inside that way, she turned to see her partner's expression for hints, to which Vi grinned back with lust all over her face. With a bizarre smile, Caitlyn finally relented by unwrapping the carrier bag, revealing a suspicious looking box. Upon opening, the sheriff's eyes almost popped out of her sockets- A strap-on with a six inches dildo attached to it in the box!

Vi went forward to kiss her partner's blushed cheeks, leaving hickeys along the dazed sheriff's exposed neck. "Shall we try this on, cupcake?"

The brunette snapped back into reality, a slow smile crept onto her ravishing face. "I do not know how to use it, can you please demonstrate?"

Vi returned a lopsided grin upon understanding the sheriff's teasing words, right before removing Caitlyn's pajamas in break neck speed. In front of the brute laid a voluptuous officer wearing matching purple brassiere and lacy panties.

"Oh, what lingerie you have there?" Vi arched her eyebrows, pleased to see the sight of Caitlyn's undressed form. "I almost thought that you wore these on purpose."

"I actually planned to show you these for our personal time after eating at that French restaurant. Anyway, time to show me what you got, tiger." The brunette smiled at her lover flirtatiously, alluring brown eyes seducing the every animalistic desire the pinkette had.

"Argh! I can't take this anymore!" Vi grunted, hastily taking her short, airy boxers off. A few spots of excitement leaked into a thighs, further emphasizing the enforcer's need to get this dealt with.

The duo found themselves kissing passionately again. Their tongues entwined each other, saliva dripping profusely from their hot, wet caverns. Vi nibbled on Caitlyn's lower lips, eliciting a soft moan from the officer herself. While their mouths are busily occupied, the pinkette's hands trailed their way to the back of the sheriff, slowly unfastening the clothing that defended Caitlyn's tender breasts from Vi's lascivious stare. The undergarment finally came off after Vi's hard efforts, two ample orbs bounced rhythmically, bring much appeal to the brute' ogling eyes.

Without stopping, Vi licked the cleavage of Caitlyn's chest multiple times, before traversing slowly towards her soft, slightly toned abs. The sheriff moaned at the pleasure her lover was giving, before tightening her legs from the pinkette's loving touches.

Surprised by her sudden action and eagerness to eat out Caitlyn, Vi opened up her legs, astonished to see a pool of wetness underneath the panties. Vi faced her partner just in time to see the blushes formed all over the sheriff's face, before chuckling with glee.

"Horny already, aren't you?" The pinkette teased while pressing the wet spot with a finger, earning an audible moan from the brunette's mouth.

"I want you to screw me, right now." Caitlyn ordered, her tongue licking to and fro from lust.

"Yes madam! I am not going to disappoint you with this 'important' task that I am assigned to." Vi saluted, chortling as she continued playing with the sheriff's acts. With that, the pinkette removed her panties before diving her mouth into the walls of pleasure.

"Argh! Urrfmgh…" The elegant officer moaned with excitement, leaking out more cum from the sudden pleasure she was receiving.

Vi spent few minutes licking the sheriff's vulvas, nibbling on the fine trimmed hair sprouting from the appealing womanhood. However, the pinkette never attempted to 'embrace' the throbbing clitoris that was presented to her, much to Caitlyn's annoyance. The brunette lowered her head in puzzlement to see why her partner did not tend to her engorged lips, but surprised to Vi's devilish and asymmetrical grin.

"She's toying with me huh? I will show her that I am not easily to be dealt with."

With new profound strength, Caitlyn gathered herself and lifted Vi back to the bed, straddling on her partner's waist. With their soft breasts pressing one another, the couple invaded each other's entrance intensely. A long thread of saliva was emanated when their mouths finally released from one another.

"I will teach you not to mess with your superior here. Now equip this baby and let me ride on you now!" Caitlyn said with her erotic words while licking her fingers wantonly. All these to spite the fuel of lust burning inside her lover's core.

"You have been warned, cupcake. I am so gonna mess you up tonight." Vi retaliate with a cheeky smile, equipping and stroking the dildo with her fingers.

The girls landed themselves yet a round of fervid smooching and mantra of moans, however unknowingly to them, the door was not fully closed…

OC's POV

My eyelids fluttered for a few times before adjusting fully to the bright light source from an intriguing ceiling lightbulb. I tapped my forehead with my hand, groaning at the headache that overwhelmed me of a sudden, pretty much like a hangover. Pressing the sofa hard for support, I stood up and walked wobbly towards the bathroom to freshen up my face. Just as I was about to enter the toilet, a faint sound of groans and screams came along the corridor. Feeling with curiosity, I tiptoed to the source of the room with my ears perked. At last, I finally reached a pink colored wooden door that was slightly ajar, presumably to be Caitlyn's bedroom. The gap from the door became noticeable to me, as though it was summoning arcane magic, beckoning me to open it and revealed its secrets.

Under the trance of groggy eyes and spirit of enquiry, I silently pushed the door opened and wide, eyes widen at the view in front of me- Caitlyn riding on top of Vi, with a pseudo cock in her engorged pussy. Both naked ladies hung their mouth agape when they noticed my presence, before exchanging quick glances with one another. I noticed my mistake immediately, my brain filling with crazy ideas on how to get out of this situation as fast as possible.

"U-uhm sorry for intruding, I guess I went into the wrong room. Don't mind me, I am about to leave now." I abruptly said, before hastily turning my way back to the entrance. Just when I was to heave a sigh of relief from a successful escape, a firm hand caught my shoulders off guard. It was Vi. Without a word, she dragged me into the bedroom before pushing me to the bed. I groan softly from the soft thump, before my eyes trailed slowly to the alluring officer Caitlyn in her birthday suit. Her supple breasts were exposed fully to me, wet pink nipples erected from pleasure. What an eye-candy for me! Her face however, concerned and worried, either from for my well-being or their intimate matters have been caught by the careless me.

Vi swiftly crawled atop of me, undressing my uniform as fast as lightning. Despite my earlier trance-like and yelps, the brute ignored my pleas as she busily ravage my body with animalistic grunts.

"Oh my, you have nice assets too, my little constable." The pinkette held her face just merely two centimeters from mine, her hot breath in contact with my skin. "As a punishment from your intrusion, I will deal with you similarly to what I am doing now with cupcake."

The brunette's face flushed for a few seconds when her nickname was exposed, before yelping with surprise as Vi held her up back to their initial cowgirl position. A deep thrust was all it needed to let the elegant Sheriff of Piltover screaming with excitement. With a deep grunt, Vi penetrated herself into her partner's core, stuffing the six inch toy into the wet entrance. Unlawful moans were emanated from the recipient's mouth, while hands found themselves groping her own breasts and tweaking its nipples. I could feel excitement dampening my panties, my body fueled with desire to be fucked by that nasty toy.

Vi pushed her out of bed, making her leaning with her hands on the wall and back faced to us. The pinkette thrust from behind, screams and moans filled the room.

"Yes! Yes! Vi, keep it up!" The officer screamed with pleasure as she rolled her eyes. Vi grabbed the well rounded hips the brunette possessed, fucking her soaking love hole as hard as she can. A piercing scream was detected before a stream of ejaculation squirted out from the walls of pleasure, spilling all over the floor. Caitlyn sprawled onto the floor with little energy to spare, before being carried to the bed by her lover. The brunette panted with her tongue loose, enticing breasts heaving up and down. I released more spots of excited cum from the dazzling view of the naked brunette lying beside me, ogling eyes penetrating every glistening part of hers.

"Looks like our naughty junior is also excited from our fucking session there." Vi gathered pre-cum from my undergarment before giving a lick. She straddled my waist, kissing my lustful lips with fervor. Despite the amount of force the brute possessed, she was unbelievably a good kisser. I could feel my tongue attracted by her succulent lips, never wanting to leave her hot and wet entrance.

The pinkette grabbed one of my orbs and began sucking the pink salmon nipple that I embarrassedly concealed from them. A sudden jolt of pleasure shoved into my brain, moans coming out of my mouth wantonly. I closed my eyes in desire, slowly savoring of my body being thoroughly cleaned by the brute's nimble tongue. I did not keep track of the time from that mind blown pleasuring and soon my eyes opened from astonishment, the enforcer had reached my soaking panties of a sudden. She removed them hastily before plunging her mouth into my hairy minge.

"Mm!" I moaned loudly, my hands automatically fondle my orbs to amplify the sensation that I was having at the moment. The pinkette gave a few lick at my throbbing love bud before stopping completely. I stare down at her with annoyance, I wanted her to invade me and screwed my brain out as hard as she can!

"Alright then, about this. Cupcake, please sit on my face while I fucked Tracy with this dildo." Vi smirked, rubbing her hands readily with anticipation.

Caitlyn sighed embarrassedly at her lover's vulgarity before slowing plunging her tasty fanny into the brute's awaiting mouth. Meanwhile, I grabbed the enforcer's legs for support before putting the fake penis into my dripping adulthood, gasping from the mixture of sudden pain and pleasure in my walls.

"Here we go!" Vi shouted enthusiastically, akin like a little child getting to play a gaming console.

"Oh fuck!" Caitlyn screamed suddenly, shuddering from the lick that her lover gave. As for me, tired moans eliciting as from my mouth as I struggled to keep my body up with the brute's slow and forceful thrust. Taking our kinky moans as energy, Vi began to furiously lick the brunette entrance while at the same time fucking me with incredible speed.

"Don't mind that person underneath us Tracy, she is always like that… Fuck!" Stuttering words came from the brunette's loosen mouth before screaming again from that pleasure she was receiving. I found myself nodding with agreement as I gritted my teeth to endure the 'punishment' my superior was giving. I yelped in in surprise when Caitlyn grabbed my bouncing boobs, tweaking the areolas with her dexterous fingers. I too refused to give in from the duos' assault, my digits also found their way into Caitlyn's assets, groping and messing every part of her delicious orbs and ivory chest. We let ourselves screaming in unison, our breasts bouncing as we thrust ourselves up and down into the brute's dancing mouth and her toy.

Caitlyn screamed with joy before ejaculating her juice after her walls gave way. Puddles of excitement splashed overflown from the Vi's mouth, landing on the pinkette's ample breasts and the bed mattress. The sheriff shuddered before rolling off to the side, watching with lustful eyes as the enforcer continued to pierce my pussy with energy. Riding like a cowgirl, I bounced my body up and down, with vulgarities and the duo's names as the only vocabulary spewing from my whorish mouth.

"Fuck!" I let out a long scream before releasing a jet of liquid onto the plastic dildo. I sprawled onto the brute's loving chests, my hot breath panting into hers. Just when I thought the session was about to be done with, Vi chucked the toy aside before bringing our heads close to her dripping pussy. Caitlyn and I had no time to figure out what was she intending to do. Vi grunted again before spreading her glistening lips wide opened, exposing her wet inner walls to us. She then plunged her fingers into her sweet hole, moaning loudly as she rapidly thrust her digits in and out with forceful speed. With a loud scream, she spread her legs wide as she stood, stream of hot loaded seed jetting from her womanhood and into our mouths.

After gagging from that sudden surge of liquid, I laid onto the soft bed with a thump, panting tiredly from that sexual experience that I received. Caitlyn although equally lethargic from the session, caressed my forehead with love and care, like a parent chiding me to sleep. My eyelids began to lower themselves as I struggled to keep them open. In my semi-blurry view, I could see the duo staggering their way into the bathroom. My ears perked as I tried to hear their soft conversation.

"Now we have settled our junior over there, it's time to 'clean' ourselves thoroughly." Vi chuckled, her hands grasping her lover's hips.

A few minutes passed by I could have sworn to hear muffled moans and yelps in the bathroom. I shook my head with my lips pursed when I heard those provocative sounds, sighing embarrassedly from the sudden outburst of personality from my usual 'professional' looking superiors. With a lazily smile etched upon my face, my eyes finally found themselves shutting closely, my view entering into darkness as I slept my way again into oblivion…


	2. Criminal?

OC's POV

The sound of hurried footsteps echoed the dark, ominous room. Each step thumped un-rhythmically, supported by the uneven gasping for breath through my mouth. I darted across the corridor and shot a round of bullets through the baleful fog, ears perking up to detect an onslaught of mini-explosions coming through me as return gifts. In reflex speed, I dodged the bullet in the nick of time, with one coming up short and nearly grazed my armour.

Temporarily relieved at the near-death experience that I received just a moment ago, I smirked a bit and inhale breathily before sprinting across the stairs to the basement of an abandoned building. Drops of impure sulphurous solution flowed through the worn-out pipe with unrhythmically groans, filling the uneven ground with puddles of it. Occasionally, unusual shades of sheen coating above the water could be observed under the faint rays of light. Staring at the toxicity of the corrosive-like liquid churned the breakfast I had consumed in my stomach, I reverted my gaze back to the main focus as I struggled to keep myself from wincing. Hiding away in a blind corner, I wiped the beads of perspiration that already accumulated itself on my forehead. With hands clutching the ends of my trusty pistol, I calmed myself down and recollected the earlier events that led me into the precarious situation that I was in right now.

…

…

The deadline of the MLC match was drawing nearer. MLC (Mini League Competition), an annual all-time tournament that will be held in the following week. Needless to say, our favoured Piltover duo have been invited a few weeks ago to the Institute of War for the final preparations and training with the Summoners. Much as I were to be supportive for their upcoming matches, the officers in the department thought otherwise. Typing reports became the 'top-tier' issue amongst us, battered fingers tapping the keys to no end. Petty crimes were unforgiven too. Street wall vandalisation and theft seemed to be the trend for the youth these days. Sighing at the uncountable reports and posters filling our desks, we turned to face the digital visualizer that hanged on the scaffolding above- The top news of Piltover.

"During this dreadful week, we have experienced several bombings at the northern and eastern towns of Piltover." The worried announcer on the television gulped as she continued her speech. "Banks, museums and other several civilian buildings were under the attack of this atrocious criminal unfortunately. The streets are now milling with people, shouting, demanding for answers in their protests. Is the perpetrator going to be apprehended by the long arm of the law, or will they escape scot-free? We will get to you as soon we receive the newest scoops."

As the television news came to an end, the group of onlooking officers dispersed slowly. With a silent sigh, I stood up and packed my bag after finishing the rearrangement of the files in the computer. I have decided to take a leave today, temporarily leaving my mind and soul away from the strenuous tasks our fellow colleagues have to endure during the past few weeks. With my fully extended arms pushing the glass doors wide opened, I stepped out before taking a deep breath- pretty much like a confined person tasting a portion of freedom for the first time. However, happiness seemed to be a pretty elusive figure for me, disappearing whenever I craved for it…

I was about to release a cheerful yawn before noticing a figure crouching suspiciously at a nearby pillar of a building. I immediately turned to the direction where the person looked at. Moments later my mouth hung agape- mere ten meters away stood the Hex-Tech Corporation headquarters, a famous building that excels in inventing futuristic items and objects that will greatly improve our lives. They are also responsible for the makings of the steam-pun oriented buildings and skyscrapers in Piltover. Indeed, an important tool for our citizens to have, especially a town that relied so much on steam and tech-maturgy.

My eyes reverted back to the suspect that was hiding behind the wall. Donning a large grey trench coat, with hands dug deeply in the pockets, I was unable to identify even the gender of that person. Wait a minute! Could it be…?

I squinted my eyes to inspect the figure even further. Blue long plaited twin tails protruding from the oversized fedora looking hat that he or she was wearing. IS THAT JINX?!

The sirens in my body alarmed me out of the blue, jolting my mind wide opened with my heart thumping profusely. All the images, posters and drawings of that heinous criminal dawned to me at the same time. Even though she had been evading her true face multiple times in newspapers and television broadcasts, the primary source of identification was her bluish double-plaited hair. With my right hand fasten its grip tightly on the handle of the pistol, I slowly walked towards her.

At last, I was only a mere meters away from her before she detected my presence and turned swiftly at me. A second of staring confrontation was all it takes to spark her legs moving. With a sharp hundred eighty degrees turn, she sprinted across the corner street without saying a word. I gave chase immediately, not wanting to shout across the street during the broad daylight, afraid that I might alarmed innocent citizens that were walking near us.

Running as fast as my legs could carry me, I darted around the uninhabited alley before shouting at her to stop moving. The Loose Cannon however, turned her head and fired a few shot of bullets to me. I briefly dodged them, eyes glimpsing at the few bullet holes that ate their way on the wall. Strange, her aim was definitely off the hook, no projectiles are even close to me at all. There was no time to think of that however. I immediately snapped at my bemused thoughts away before continuing to chase that dangerous gunner down.

I hurried into another corner before stopping my stinging legs. In front of me stood a dilapidated chemical building at the end of the road, with no other paths to take away from. On the slightly ajar broken door posted a sign that labelled, "Do not enter". That crafty criminal must have taken a refuge at this forsaken place where she could conduct unlawful and dangerous experiments here I supposed. With that, I took a deep breath and furthering heightened my senses before traversing into the dark, sinister looking lab.

…

…

I could have sworn that I have been taken in a merry goose chase led by that agile bomber. Each step and turn I took confused me with even more bizarre stair cases and rooms. I have chased her for good few minutes before finally seeing her entered through a battered looking door.

"Try to catch me, officer!" Her voice trailed away in the dark. Gritting my teeth with anger at her cocky tone, I silently side traced my steps before walking tentatively into the forbidden room.

I swiftly turned in all four directions, in case of anybody attacking me from behind. I was about to let my guard down and sighed for relief before a chain of lights suddenly flickered in front of my face. Covering my eyes from the powerful beams, I struggled to look at where the light sources came from. At the high perilous platform five meters above me stood the complacent looking suspect with her hands on the hips, grinning mischievously. Her coat was removed, now revealing a simple V-line cutting shirt and torn pants filled with sorts of arsenal in her disposure.

"I am surprised by how you managed to catch up with me till now. But now is the time to give up the chase."

"You are not going to smile like that when the police arrested you." I balled my hands, staring and eyeing the details of the hide-out here.

"We shall see."

Jinx fired a few launching rockets at the ground without hesitation, to which I juked it with a quick backflip. I could not figure out whether I was able to dodge her barrage of arsenal or she was just aiming poorly. I was moving finely before stumbling a small rock out of a sudden. With a loud thump on the hard ground, I groaned from the pain and winced at receiving scrapped skin to the kneecaps. Explosions and burnt areas filled the floor, and mantra of hysterical laughs filled the silent room.

"Looks like you not going anywhere now, Officer." The Loose Cannon laughed at her rambunctious statement. Unaware to her, the platform she was standing began to crumble off a sudden.

"W-what is going on? HELP-P!" Muffled cries and pleas emanated from the terrified gunner, as she tried her best to lift her feet back to safety but to no avail.

A few seconds was all it took to topple the area along with the ear-piercing screaming bluette. Part of me felt that she deserved her retribution for her cockiness, but at the same time wanting to save her from that nasty fall. Ignoring the bruises and cuts from my limbs, I ran with unimaginable break-neck speed. Eyes constantly staring up as she plunged, my arms extending to the fullest in an attempt to catch her. Fortunately, I barely managed to grab her surprising light body before tumbling our way onto the ground. Once more, I found myself with deeper bruises again…

Grimacing and groaning from the new stinging sensation again, I slowly opened my eyes and saw the wide-eyed looking bluette staring at me in return. With her body sprawling on mine, I could clearly judge the intimate distance our faces apart. Her alluring pinkish orbs staring at me intentionally, her hot breath huffing and puffing into my skin. For some reasons, I started to recognize the beauty in her. Her fair skin and sensational jaw lines overall captivated a little. Finally aware that I was pervertly gazing at her face, I hastily faced the right, trying to keep my embarrassment as obscure as possible. The blushes on my face however, were not helping me at all.

"Can you stop straddling on my body right now?" I gulped with feigned anger and annoyance, head still directing away as I talked.

"Oh sorry!" Jinx lifted her body up and placed herself right next to me, legs tugging in as she sat.

I tried to inch my limbs but the pain in the injuries forbid me to move my body even further. I turned to face the bluette, who was picking up my fallen pistol that I dropped nearby. My eyes were wide opened when I finally understood the possibility of meeting my end in a few seconds. I struggled to move away from Jinx, but my body still rendered immobile. I silently cursed myself as I drew my eyes tightly, regretting my earlier stupid actions of saving her life. Just as I was preparing to meet my silly death with a sigh, the Loose Cannon finally said something.

"Thank you for saving my life. I really appreciate it."

My left eye blinked for a few moments before seeing the hair-plaited girl fastening my gun back to the hostel. My eyebrows formed into an arch, a clear bemused expression etched onto my face. Jinx went back to her spot before giving a feminine smile to me for the first time that I have seen in my life.

"I am sincerely apologising for our earlier 'engagements' in the alley and the building. I have no intention to harm you in any sort of ways, just firing some bullets to keep you away. But despite my rudeness and inhospitality, you have saved me from my silly demise." The bluette tuckered her sprouting fringe back into her plaited head. Overall, the seducing act that she did clearly amazed and unsettled me at the same time.

Her explanation settled the puzzlement and questions that I previously conjured as to why she was missing her shots terribly. But why would she do that?

"Believe it or not, I am not the person you are looking for." She placed her hand on my face, caressing the bruised skin that I suffered along the way. I immediately blushed at her sudden affectionate actions, before staring at her again with confusion.

"I am not the one who is responsible for all the recent bombings that your hot headed police department are currently digging." She repeated again, her pinkie orbs still not leaving the sight of my puzzled face. Satisfied to see me calming myself to actively listen to her story further, Jinx continued with a grim smile on her face.

"I belonged to a family of four in a small remote village located at the far end of Zaun. We may not be loaded with cash or whatever, but I am happy to spent time living with my parents and my dearest sister." Jinx said, turning her face slightly away from me. I could catch a glimpse of several droplet of tears flowing at the corner of the eyes. I might have use the opportunity to escape now, but for some reasons her expressions and words intrigued me to stay and listen even further.

"When I was a child, I would always spent time playing with my sister whenever we can. We would play the broken swings in the morning, playing football with the local kids in the area. We would always came home sweaty and muddy all over our body, receiving scolding and spanking from our parents. Nevertheless, we still laughed and chuckled at our silliness, before carrying on into another cycle again." The bluette smiled for a moment, before going back to her serious expression.

"But on that fateful day changed the lives of the villagers completely, and also responsible for turning my childhood into turmoil. We were still playing along the western plains before hearing a loud explosion coming from the settlements that we stayed. We covered our ears from those nasty and blaring detonations, followed by the havoc screams that made our heads spinning endlessly. My sister and I rushed downhill to our cottages and god what we have seen! Numerous houses were ablaze with the earlier explosions, conflagration spreading towards the doors and windows of houses, effectively trapping the villagers inside. Either they were roasted alive, or risk suffocating to death by the amount of accumulated smoke in it. We finally made up our way into our inhabitation with huge effort, before almost letting our eyes popping out of their sockets. The door was burning intensely as we stared, windows emanated smoke and flames constantly as though they were the entrances of a fiery dragon. Faint sounds of our parents could be heard in the house. In our panicking modes, no words were elicited from our mouths, except the constant screaming for help through the crowd. Despite our despairs, no one came for our aid at all. Children were crying from the sudden ominous environment they are in. Villagers were shoving each other about, hastily taking their valuables and anything that could be looted with them. I could remember that our parents' last words to us was to make into the city alive, never separately from each other's clutches. We were pulled away by our neighbours just before we got to see our parents disintegrated themselves into the fire. Just then, the villager chief shouted something about the soldiers are coming. My sister asked our neighbour what was going with rising chaos other than the fire explosions. To which he said that heard from a dying soldier that our village were secretly an underneath lab area for conducting insanely dangerous experiments. That one kingpin and creator of those mass bombing destruction, otherwise known as the Loose Cannon! He secretly carried out those experiments so that he could finally sold his prized work to the faculty of Zaun, the city known for their variety of bio-chemical weapons and thirst for annulation. And now, the Zaun government finally got the secret component they wanted. All they needed to do was to destroying any evidence or sources of indication that they were a group of chemical terror organisation. Sending soldiers to burn houses and undergrounds, killing any potential villagers who might know of those horrible secrets. During the mass chaos, I have lost track of my sister location and the neighbour that took her. Just that night, I became an orphan off a sudden…"

Jinx placed her head on her kneecaps, sobbing controllably as she recollected her sorrowful past. My heart was downright wretched at the sight of her grief-stricken face, her beautiful pair of eyebrows twisted and contorted into mangling shapes. Her pink shaded eyes were now reddened, with hot streak of tears flowing out like a waterfall. I eagerly reached out my hand, wanting to embrace her firmly as I can, wanting to dry her tears from her alluring pair of orbs, wanting to protect her and never let her feel upset again."

"So therefore…" She continued, still weeping from her earlier thoughts.

I felt a tremendous burst of new strength inside me, to get up from the ground as fast as possible. I quickly wrapped my arms around her petite body, my face closely leaning on her shoulders.

"Hush my dear, don't say it anymore." I caressed her beautiful bluish hair before moving my hands to her silky arms. "You can tell me whenever you are okay with it. I am here now, you do need to be afraid of anything else." Amazed and surprised by the sudden speech emanated from my mouth, I went on to firmly hug and comforted her till the beautiful lady in front of me stopped her cries.

Jinx's POV

The immensely load of unhappiness in my heart finally left through my bleeding heart. For once, I could feel the lightness that embraced my inner strength of all a sudden. The captivating officer beside me did not chose to escape, instead hugging me with all the affections that she gave. The cloud-nine feeling that I had, I could not marked them out in details. I wiped my tears and stopped whimpering, looking up towards a childish looking smile plastering on the cop's face.

"That's my beautiful girl. You are so pretty when you are not crying." The officer touched my skin as gently as she could with her skilled fingertips, a sudden tingling sensation shoved into my brain, making me purr at the process. My heart instantly melt at the supportive expression that she was giving, a desire to keep her for myself started to grow inside my rambunctious heart.

OC's POV

"What's your name, officer?" The bluette asked, her hands gently skimming and touching mine. I could have felt a hint of seductive tone in her words, although I wasn't full sure of it.

"You can call me Tracy." I replied, shuddering from her gentle stokes and light traces on my skin with her dexterous fingers.

"Well then Tracy, I might need to give you a reward for saving my life earlier at our confrontation." With that, she kissed me unexpectedly, a silent embarrassed gasp elicited from my mouth.

"We can't do this, Jinx". My voice muffled, shocking at the action she was doing to me. I tried to push her away and stopped her but her lips were soft and succulent, constantly sending wave of ecstasy in to my now troubled and confused mind. Occasion traces of saliva were oozing from her mouth into my entrance, allowing me to taste her nectar in the process. I let myself moaned unlawfully before finally succumbing to her powerful and seducing kisses.

I nibbled her lower lips gently, releasing a moan and a sigh from her wet entrance as a reward for me. Our tongues entwined as we kissed, shoving each other dripping caverns with affection and tenderness. The lust in me became stronger the moment we did our intimate acts as soon as I realised, I found myself pushing the bluette onto the ground and straddled her waist. My lustful lecherous fingers slipped their way into V-line of her singlet, feeling her erected nubs inside her skimpy clothes.

"Mm-mm Tracy, you are one horny officer. Wanting to screw me at this abandoned building immediately, aren't you?" Jinx gave a beaming smile, her hands stroking my chin lightly and seductively.

I could feel the fiery erupting inside my core now. I wanted to strip her naked and make love to her immediately. However, I could not let myself to do it at this eerie laboratory. With a quick imaginative lightbulb flickered in my mind, I hastily stood up, scooping and carrying the bemused Jinx on my waist.

Staring at her feminine smile and the arching of her eyebrows, I grinned mischievously. "You are going to come with me! To my house…"

…

…

"Ouch! Ooof! Umghh…" I could not count the number of times we have bumped into hard objects as kissed along the corridor that led into my residence. After covering Jinx with the oversize coat she was wearing earlier, we avoided most of the crowd during the whole travel, before finally finding our way to my house. As the location was closing the gap distance between our steps, so did the intensity of our tongue-dancing engagement. Each step and turn we took, the naughty bluette would kiss and nipped my neck, causing me to sigh in ecstasy as we staggered our way in. At last, we finally made it to the door of my house. Fumbling the keys in my shaking hands, I tried my best to fit them into the keyholes and at the same time, surviving and moaning at the onslaught of her rubbing touches on my dampen southern lips. With a loud bang, I carried the plaited gunner and hurried to my bedroom before chucking her down to my private bunk.

"Oh, this place is beautiful! It's really nice to live in this peaceful and cosy area." The bluette surveyed the bedroom with bright, cheerful eyes, apparently savouring the every bits of detail in the room.

However, that got me antsy and impatient. I jumped onto the bed and pounced on her like a feral sexual beast, going for the piece of clothing that separated her tender nipples from my salacious fingers. Jinx giggled and gasped before rotating and switching our places again, and this time, she was riding on my waist.

"Time for me to devour this beautiful blonde in front of me." The loose cannon chuckled before lowering her head down and kissed me again. We engulfed our mouths teasingly before the bluette finally released her dripping tongue from mine.

Jinx bent over and straddled my waist before beginning her assault on unbuttoning my uniform. She unclipped the outer officer vest, revealing the black brassiere that wore for the day. She groped my orbs with her lascivious fingers, her eyes staring just in time to see me biting my teeth with lust filled over my face. Giggling, she chucked the vest on the floor before proceeding to traverse down to my skirt. With her lewd and seductive grin, she slowly unzipped the long skirt that I am wearing, removing it and exposing the white lacy panties I embarrassedly donned for work. I tried to cover the wet patch underneath my underwear with my legs, but the sex- crazed gunner pulled my leg back firmly and giving the dampened spot a lick from her tongue.

"M-m Hmm…" I moaned softly as my dipping pussy received a tingling sensation from my partner.

"I wondered why there is a wet area underneath your panties?" the bluette teased, circling the exact same spot again and again, unlawful moans erupted from my whorish mouth. Satisfied with the condition that I was in, she took the set of handcuffs in my side pocket and fastened me to the head frame of the bed. Looking at my wide eyed and puzzled face, she chuckled again before answering me.

"My naughty officer has not been listening again. I got to put her into restraints to show who the boss here is." Jinx leaned closer, kissing and licking the side of my neck with her sensitive tongue. I purred as she left a trail of hickeys at her disposure, not leaving any parts of my neck dry at all. Unclipping my brassiere in a singular swift motion, she tossed the undergarment away and free the two orbs that have been confined for the whole day. My breasts bounced as Jinx played with it, tongue flickering the erected nipples due to her earlier pleasuring. I sighed blissfully as the bluette fondling my boobs, my restraint hands wanting to break free and reciprocate the favour that she gave me.

I could feel a pool of excitement gathering at the entrance of my womanhood, the excess began to trickle down my thigh noticeably as though it was begging Jinx to tender its' needs. In which she did, the bluette stared at my fidgeting thighs, smiling as she collected some of my juices and licking them off straight away.

Jinx stripped my final remaining underwear, her tongue licking to and fro while she ogled at the sweet prize she was looking for. Without hesitation, she plunged her mouth into my throbbing pussy and began to extract the very essence flowing out of the glistening walls. I shrieked with excitement as the bluette began her quest to eat my pussy out. With my legs wrapping her head, I bucked my hips closer to her tongue, experiencing her deftly tongue poking through the maximum depth of my hugging walls.

"Are you going to cum, officer?" Jinx replied, now licking my swollen lips from top all the way to the bottom with increased tempo.

"M-Mm… Oomph… Urmphh…" I nodded my head, no audible words coming from my mouth. Jinx stopped licking with a 'pop' sound, before transferring to finger fucked me. Deft digits penetrated in and out slowly, earning a torturous long moan from my mouth. At that moment, I began to thrash my body whimpered. The gunner toyed with my pussy while I was chained to the bed, not able to break free and fucked her on the spot.

"Fuck me Jinx, make me cum so hard." I screamed wantonly at the top of my lungs, not caring the vulgarities that evoked from my sultry mouth.

Without a word, Jinx went on to plunge her fingers into my love hole faster than before, as well as her tongue which made its way to lick my excited clitoris. I closed my eyes blissfully, relishing every rubbing sensation her fingers gave to my pussy, and waiting for my juice to blow up on her face. I was about to twitch my womanhood in the heightened response when I suddenly heard foreign sporadic moans other than mine, filled the room. Feeling perplexed, I opened my eyes and surprised to see Jinx muffled whimpering as she dug her head deep into my entrance. That's where I began to figure out- the bluette was fingering herself as she pleasured me along the way. What a horny girl she is.

As the penetration got quicker and rougher, I slowly left my hands to fondle the generous orbs that I possessed, twerking and pulling the erected nipples capping on my tits. I moaned even louder from the amplifying ecstasy, my toes curling and fists balling hard as possible. Other than the kinky moans and bluette's name we filled by us in the room, squirting sounds began to detect from my southern lips.

"Jinx! Fuck! I am going to ejaculate!" With a prolonged shudder, I released a stream of love juices from my hugging walls, bursting them like a fountain.

"I am not going to miss any sort of awards that I deserved here." Jinx chuckled before swooping into my love bud with record speed, gurgling my love liquid like a thirsty person drinking from a water cooler. My face flushed embarrassedly at the sight of my partner sipping from the most private area that I would ever show to everyone, but her elated expression caused me to smile with relief.

After lapping the remains of my excitement and hearing the tired moans that flung from my mouth as reward, the cheeky gunner lay beside me with her drenched pussy sticking near my hand. Jinx gave me an encouraging kiss on the cheek, before rubbing her soaking womanhood on my twitching fingers. I arched my eyebrows as I ogled at the tender expression that she gave, her mouth opening and closing whorishly. That girl must have been kinky throughout all that love making session.

"I suggest that we will do some cowgirl position, shall we?" I smugly said, caressing the sweaty fringe that pasted on her forehead off.

"What do you have in mind, officer?" Jinx replied, still seducing me as her glistening lips rubbing furiously on my thigh up and down, landing pre-excitement in the process.

I lazily reached out a nearby drawer and showed her a long 6-inch pink- coloured dildo. The bluette opened her eyes wide and her mouth hung agape, traces of saliva forming a side of her mouth. She hastily wiped the drooling off her face with her tongue, smirking cheekily to signify that she was ready for the 'drilling'.

"You are one nasty criminal, Jinx. As for your punishment, I am going to have you handcuffed while piercing you in the process." I gave a lopsided smile, tearing the singlet that she wore and sucked on her budding breasts immediately.

"Urgh…Hmm…" Jinx moaned as bit her finger seductively, further provoking to unleash my perverted carnal desire within me. "I would like to accept my punishment now, Officer Tracy. Let me receive the highest ordeal that you can ever give to me"

With those erotic words fuelling up my pussy with conflagration, I let out a loud grunt as I hastily fasten the sex toy onto my waist. "Your pussy is going to be confined by my thrusting, are you sure you are ready for this?" I smiled lustfully, eager to mess her pussy and fucking her brain out.

I placed a pillow and lay straight on the bed, the dildo erected and facing perpendicularly to the ceiling, awaiting for the horny mistress to sit upon it. Jinx slowly straddled on my waist, adjusting the depth of her pussy to the rubber toy. As soon as she placed her wet entrance to the tip of the fake penis, I quickly thrust it deeply into her vaginal walls, earning a loud gasp from her mouth.

"You cheeky bitch, show me what you got." Jinx shouted, fondling my breasts with her lust-seeking fingers.

With my hands on her curvaceous hips as support, I summoned an ounce of strength before ramming the dick into her engorged lips again. She gasped again, followed by the mantra of concupiscent moans emanated from her mouth. I pulled the dildo in and out slowly, before impelling to extract the kinky screams from her entrance. Few seconds passed by as I pumped her pussy with my thrusting, her sporadic moans filling the room with nothing by lust.

"Hmmph… Ooffumgh, Tracy, give me the judgment for the capital offence now!" Jinx cried, her hands tugging her nipples to show me her impatient sexual needs.

With a loud chuckle, I prodded her throbbing womanhood as fast as possible, the shoved dildo nearly reaching the maximum depth of her walls and into her womb. Jinx screamed excitedly, her eyes nearly rolling into the back of her sockets. Taking her moans as a fuel of motivation, I increased my tempo and speed of my toy-fucking. All I could detect was our skins and flesh flapping each other consistently, and the elongated moans that burst from her whorish mouth. I bucked my hips and caressed her breasts to amplify the volume of her whimpers, satisfied to see the bluette hanging her mouth loosely in the process.

Jinx sprawled her chained hands on my tummy, leaning down to give a barrage of kiss to me. We moaned as our tongues entwined, licking each other lips with our saliva. As the thrusting began to be unbearable for her, she continued to sit back up with her hands waving in the air, like a helpless cowgirl riding on a stubborn horse.

"Tracy, I am going to cum now!" The gunner screamed euphorically, unusual animalistic moans now replacing her tired, soft word words.

I lean forward and kissed her on the lips unexpectedly, our hips bucking uncontrollably as I fucked her deeply in her sweet hole. We embraced each other on our backs, muffled moans escaping its way from our deeply connected lips. Suddenly, Jinx let out a loud and elongated scream before shuddering and landing her head on my shoulders. I looked at the bottom and saw a puddle of liquid flowing from her mound and onto the bed. As our breasts sticking closely with each other, I could feel the erratic heartbeats in her chest. With a glad smile on my face, I gave a peck on Jinx's cheek before slowing placing the tired gunner on the bed tentatively.

The bluette panted heavily as she wiped the sweat off her forehead, before giggling upon seeing me licking the cum-filled dildo thoroughly like a lustful beast. After licking the toy dry, I chucked it aside and unbounded her hands from the handcuffs. She turned and laid her body onto mine, our sweaty breasts and soaking adulthoods in contact with one another.

"Are you going to sleep like that, Jinx?" I asked, arching my eyebrows in surprise.

"Depends, although I would to have a human pillow to lay onto." Jinx smiled back, before lying on my chest peacefully. A few seconds of silence was followed by soft snores emanating from the bluette's mouth.

I sighed with relief before allowing my heavy eyelids to claim my tired body and sending me to oblivion.

…

…

Sunlight peeked through the curtains of my room, acting like a natural clock to wake me up. I opened my groggily eyes and smiled, recollecting the experience that we shared yesterday. I turned my body over to the other side, surprise to see my partner sitting upright beside me. Her long blue hair was untied and hanging freely in the air, covering her naked tattooed chest. For some reasons, I wanted to grab her and nipped her silky skin with my lust-driven lips. I embraced her body with my arms on her neckline, my breasts squishing on her back. She turned and gave me a kiss.

"You are awake, Tracy." Jinx gave a grim smile briefly, before turning her face away.

I was worried and concerned at the expression she was giving, so I went on to hug her from the front, our chests leaning so close that our heartbeats could be felt easily. "Is there something wrong dear?"

Jinx allowed our bare breasts to gash on one another before she finally relented with a sad smile etched on her face.

"I am going to leave you now, I have to do something important." The bluette let her tears flow through for a moment, before wiping them off.

Her unexpected words pierced my soft heart like an arrow, I could feel my soul crashing down to the bottom again just as it was about to climb to the top state of eternal joy. I desperately hugged her even further, muffled and inaudible words coming out from my mouth as tears began to swell up in my eyes. "Where are you going, please don't leave me…"

Jinx lowered her gaze to the bed, her mouth shaking uncontrollably, continuing the exact torturous past that she tried to escape. "I have told you before, the villainous scientist that once destroyed my parents and the other villagers fifteen years ago, his nickname was the Loose Cannon. Years passed by, I desperately traversed the dangerous town of Zaun in search for the evidence that the atrocious criminal left by, and also the location of my long lost sister. With little information that I got from several underworld triad members, I tried to mimic the appearance and characteristics of that lab scientist. I tattooed all over my body, dying my hair blue and keep all sort of arsenal weapons. So that I could purposely showed the world of my existence as an imposter, to flush out the real identity of the Loose Cannon and the organisation."

Her tears again made my heart felt like a ton of bricks again, I tried to wipe off her tears but I couldn't made myself to do so.

"The road ahead is dangerous, I do not want to involve you in this perilous task." She continued, tying her blue hair with her still wobbly hands.

"No, I won't listen! Please don't leave me, I do not want you to do something that may cost you your life."

"Sorry, but I have too. But I promised I will find you again when I have succeeded…"

"What if you don't? You must promise me that you will come back alive and in one piece." I sobbing, tears trailing away down my cheeks.

Jinx wiped off my tears and caressed my cheeks affectionately, smiling sweetly once again before taking the sensation feeling into my brain as she claimed my lips again. "Promised."

She opened the palm of my hands and placed a ring with initials of her name carved in it. Upon noticing my shocking expression and slightly opened mouth, she placed a finger on my lips, motioning me not to say anything. "I will give you this for safekeeping, once I come back we can immediately hmm… Engaged?" She giggled at her words, and once I found myself laughing with her.

Few seconds of emotional bonding felt like an experience full of thorns and spikes. The time when Jinx packed her bag and weapons, I couldn't control myself and hugged her firmly from the back. "Please be careful, don't allow any officers or evil triad members capture you or anything. I will give you my number, call me if you have problems and need any help."

Jinx smiled sweetly as she received my number, before turning towards the windows of my house. "I won't let myself be captured. After all, someone has already captured and claimed the most inner part of my soul and heart." After a long kiss and a smile, she waived before flying off with her huge rockets in the sky.

I stared as her figure began to shrink smaller and smaller before vanishing into thin air. An epiphany soon stroked into my mind, I got to go to the police station and search for more information on this bombing organisation and the location of Jinx's sister. With that in mind, I stood up with confidence filling all over my face, my hands slowly landing on my bare chest, feeling the thumping of my heart. I will wait for Jinx till the day she comes back, and we will wed together and live happily of the rest of our lives…


End file.
